Assassin (Tactics Advance)
Assassin is a job available to viera in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Assassin is a deadliest force with dangerous instant death abilities and incomparable stat growth in all areas except HP. It is one of the best classes to level up viera in, though one needs to be mindful about their HP, since Assassins are almost always the enemies' first target because of their low health. Assassins wield katanas and greatbows. When equipped with the Concentrate ability, Assassins' instant death abilities gain near perfect Accuracy. Growth Assassin, like Ninja, is balanced between MP, Attack, Magic Power and Speed, at the cost of low HP, Defense and Resistance. Assassin is the fastest class. Abilities Corner Reaction Combo Overview Notoriously fast and furious, Assassin is considered by many the game's most overpowered class. The combination of their abilities, stat growth, and equipment makes the game a cakewalk. Nearly all of the Assassin's abilities inflict debilitating status effects, such as Stop, Doom, Silence, and Addle. The Last Breath instantly KOs a target. Assassin also has the viera's Ultima ability: Ultima Masher. Assassin wields katanas and greatbows, both powerful weapon types. It has unparalleled speed and respectably high stat gains minus HP and defense. It is a versatile class, able to use other abilities effectively with maybe the exception of the magically inclined classes. Assassin does not learn any support abilities, but mastering Concentrate from the Archer allows near pinpoint accuracy for nearly all of its abilities. The Assassin's HP and defense are not great and it has low healing and defensive capabilities as a whole. Assassin is the most difficult class to unlock since it requires mastery of other advanced classes, which in turn require more mastered abilities. Many of the Assassin's best abilities are only learned from weapons found very late, which limits the Assassin's usefulness. Its ability set almost entirely consists of status effects, and thus enemies who defend against status ailments may give an Assassin slightly more trouble. Assassins are not better greatbow users than the Sniper, since some of their abilities, like Last Breath, can only be used in melee range. Overall, the Assassin is stacked with high damage, status effects, and blistering speed, and can become even more broken with the right set of abilities. The only difficulties come in the form of lacking defensive techniques, possessing demanding unlock requirements, and maybe even making the game much less enjoyable. The player cannot hope to outspeed enemy Assassins who also have extremely few weaknesses; Assassins can decimate frail targets, like mages and Ninjas, with their high attack and range (if wielding a greatbow). Tanks like Defenders and Paladins also face certain doom from the Assassin's deadly repertoire of status effects, worsened by the classes' low evasion. Other support jobs are outdone by the Assassin's ludicrous speed. Equipping status-immunity equipment can mitigate the threat, but Assassins can still deal major damage with Ultima Masher and their strong weapons. Assassins are at their weakest when cornered and outnumbered. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Assassin appears with a Lightning-elemental card. Gallery FFTA Shadowbind.png|Shadowbind. FFTA Last Breath.png|Last Breath. FFTA Aphonia.png|Aphonia. FFTA Nightmare.png|Nightmare. FFTA Ague.png|Ague. FFTA Rockseal.png|Rockseal. FFTA Oblivion.png|Oblivion. Etymology es:Asesino (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) it:Assassino (Tactics Advance) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance